The present invention relates to tailgates and, more particularly, to a tailgate lift-assist assembly. In one embodiment, the tailgate lift assist system is provided for use in conjunction with a dual-mode tailgate and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention may relate to other similar environments and applications.
It is known to use a spring, such as a torsion spring, with a tailgate to decrease the perceived weight of the tailgate when a user is opening the tailgate or attempting to close the tailgate. Typically, the spring is loaded to an increasing degree as the tailgate is moved from a closed position toward an open position. Such loading assists the user in moving the tailgate to the open position. More specifically, the weight of the tailgate is resisted by the loaded spring so the tailgate does not feel too heavy to the user. If the weight of the tailgate were not countered by the force of the loaded spring, the tailgate could end up falling or dropping to the open position immediately upon moving the tailgate from the closed position.
The gradient loading of the spring as the tailgate is moved toward the open position also assists the user when closing the tailgate. More particularly, the loaded spring counters the weight of the tailgate so the tailgate is moveable by the user from the open position toward the closed position with relative ease. Without the spring, the weight of the tailgate could be too much for some users and/or may cause difficulties for other users in closing the tailgate.
Prior art lift-assist assemblies are often overly complex and/or require too many components resulting in increased costs associated with the manufacture and assembly of these lift-assist assemblies. Moreover, prior art lift-assist assemblies are generally unsuitable for use with dual-mode tailgates. Specifically, prior art lift-assist assemblies typically extend between the tailgate and sidewalls of a bed to which the tailgate is mounted. Thus, while the lift-assist assembly allows the tailgate to pivot to a fold-open position, the tailgate is unable to pivot open along a vertical axis toward a swing-open position.